Inspector Claw
by MiraculousTalenny
Summary: What if Gadget, Penny and Brain are the bad guys, and Dr. Claw, Talon and MADcat are the good guys? T because I can.
1. Inspector Claw

**A/N: This is for pure fun. I don't intend on making it a five chapter story or a story with nearly 4,000 words. This is just for enjoyment and if anyone wants to write one better than mine, go ahead.**

 **Anyways, I'm planning Chapter Four and Five of A Clone in Disguise, and want a few suggestions.**

 **What two things do you want to happen the most?**

 **-A Talenny moment  
-An accidental Talenny kiss  
-Penny gives away her identity  
-Talon starts to fall for Penny  
-Inspector Gadget gets confused when he see's Penny on the mission  
-MADcat and Brain fall for each other**

 **Pick two, put them in the comments. Anywho, here you go!**

* * *

I woke up to my Uncle Claw trying to prepare a breakfast, which included him dropping frying pans and utensils like he was in a rock band. My brown eyes struggled to adjust to the brightness of my room as I opened them. MADcat was on the edge of my bed with her paws over her ears.

I pushed and kicked my blanket off of me as I stood up onto the floor, stretching my limbs and muscles for the day ahead of me. I didn't even bother to look at myself in the mirror before I left my room to make sure my foolish Uncle Claw didn't stub his toe for the 20th time this week. It wasn't funny how swollen it was.

My wild, black hair was almost covering my brown eyes. I was in my normal clothes that I used to sleep in: a red t-shirt with a white stripe across the middle and a pair of green capris, with a light green patch on the knees. MADcat was following me now with a groggy look on her snout.

"I should really stop sleeping with this claw on.." my uncle complained as he set down a plate of raw eggs and burnt toast with a side of salad consisting of pickles and cabbage. If that even was a salad.

I rolled my eyes at his remark before I looked at the clock. It was 8:47AM. We had to be at HQ in ten minutes!

MADcat's eyes went huge before she meowed and quickly brushed down her fur. I, on the other hand, ran back to my room to get ready for Dr. Gadget's next evil scheme that he would try to make happen today, but mainly for his beautiful niece, Penny.

Even though she was evil (and radiant), we were arch-nemeses. I foolishly found her beautiful the day she spun around to meet me in Chief Von Slickstein's office, and she even called me handsome!

I came out my room a few minutes later in my HQ uniform (of course, the same as Penny's usual attire), and my hair was brushed upwards, out of my eyes. My hair was unusually wired, so I didn't need hair gel to get that irresistible look that would compliment my eyes perfectly.

Walking back into the kitchen, my Uncle Claw was sat down in his chair messing with his claw, as usual. That thing was an obsession of his.

"Talon! We gotta go!" he piped up all of a sudden, knocking his chair backwards as he stood up. Just then, one of the cabinet doors swung open.

I wasn't surprised one bit to see Chief Von Slickstein chuckle nervously as he held a holographic ball.

Uncle C turned around, nearly jumping out his clothes in fear before realizing that it was only him.

"Ah, Chief! What are you doing with all the cleaning products?" He exclaimed. Chief and MADcat face-palmed.

"New mission! MAD's gotten ridiculously lousy." Chief Von Slickstein stated as he handed the holo-ball to Inspector Claw.

Apparently, MAD was planning set all the animals in the local zoo free and brainwash them so that Dr. Gadget could have an army. As if that isn't the best evil plan in the world!

"Talon, I want you to try and capture Penny this time. Intel is that she's been working on a super device that could destroy HQ like a piece of cake." I nodded to Chief Slickstein before Dr. Claw threw the holo-ball back into his pocket. As usual, it blew up, leaving a burnt Chief behind.

* * *

As I arrived at the local zoo to stop and capture Penny, MADcat hopped into Uncle C's arms, who walked off to inform the zoo manager.

I gave myself a tour of the zoo, while watching out for any MAD agents or a girl in particular.

"Hey, Tal!"


	2. Dr Gadget

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hoping to end this off on Chapter Three, as I honestly have too much going on. I did a collab for Star vs. Evil with my best friend earlier, so I'll be posting that before I start typing up some of Chapter Four for ACiD.**

 **Anyway, this is in Penny's perspective now!**

* * *

I woke up unusually early this morning, much to my horror and protests. I didn't even get the freedom to take a shower, which meant I was off my schedule until later tonight.

I just had enough time to get dressed into my MAD outfit. (Talon's MAD outfit, only with a skirt with the same design as the hoodie with black leggings to cover her legs.)

Brain wasn't too happy either. He was possibly more pissed off than I was. I knew how much he liked his sleep.

My Uncle Gadget wanted this mission done really early this morning. No exceptions. The reason he wanted it done?So that tonight he could destroy one neighbourhood of the city with those brain-washed zoo animals…

Before they would be shot dead as the authorities wouldn't be able to tame them. It's a short life, and you got to accept that.

I was surveilling the area, shooting any employees that came by with my gum-gun so they couldn't stop me, until I came across _him._

Talon!

Of course, he was out to stop me. I wasn't merely surprised to see him, but actually excited. So maybe it is impossible not to feel attracted to a handsome HQ agent like him, but that's purely my teenage hormones fault!

Not my fault I PMS almost every four weeks...right?

"Hey, Tal!" I called out to him as I was behind him. I had my gum-gun pointed towards him, ready to shoot it at anytime if he resisted at all.

He turned around, flashing his smirk at me that was undeniably sexy.

"Well, Penny. Ain't this a surprise!" he walked towards me as I held the gum-gun at him. I didn't shoot yet, though. I was waiting for the right moment.

My knees felt weak at how brave and fearless he really was.

"Not really. I see you everyday!" I smirked back as decided to lower my gun for a bit. Maybe I could trick him.

"It's a surprise, for sure. You're always up to something different. Now, you're trying to brainwash zoo animals?"

I rolled my eyes as I sighed. "Don't blame me for this. It was Uncle Gadget's idea! He wants to take out an entire neighborhood before authorities shoot these animals dead and this zoo goes out of business." I smiled as he tried not to laugh.

"He claims, 'it's a triple win because a neighborhood will be destroyed, animals will die, and the zoo will go out of business'."

Talon looked at me seriously, "He's got a point there. And that it why, I'm here to put an end to your animal cruelty!"

Before I got point my gum-gun at him, he lunged at me, pushing me to the ground. I kicked him off of me quickly enough that he couldn't cuff me to a fence or anything.

I stood up quickly as he picked himself up off his knees. I took the short time to point my gun at him, and I managed to shoot his hands to the ground.

I fist-pumped as I shot his hands more for precautions. He looked up at, growling in anger. I only laughed.

"What a shame. I'll let the elephants and hippos stomp over you. You'll die just like Mufasa did in that movie!"

Inside, I knew that wouldn't happen. Talon always found a way to escape whenever he was trapped. Inspector Claw or MADcat would come around sooner or later.

I walked off in the opposite direction before my MADex went off, and the holographic screen came up, showing my Uncle.

"Penny, I hope you've released those animals. Our scientists are on their way to deliver the stock of helmets."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ran into a complication, took care of it though. Just let me do one more sweep. Inspector Claw and that cat is somewhere around here."

"Well, hurry up! Because I'm not waiting here forever!"

He hung up before I could speak, and so I continued walking, glancing at Talon. Probably for the last time.

"I'll get over him." I muttered to myself.

Speaking of Inspector Claw, there he was!


	3. Penny is Stronger than Me!

**A/N: I am deciding to continue this a little longer. The way this chapter turned corners halfway through, I changed my mind about making this the last.**

 **Anyways, I'm hitting a little bit of a writer's block for Chapter Five of ACiD. Mainly because I'm focusing it on Talon's thoughts and motives, instead of Penny's like in the first four chapters. He's basically contemplating his feelings towards Penny now, and the subject of him murdering someone will be brought up in the chapter as well.**

 **I don't think I'm gonna make him kill anyone, but you never know. :)**

 **If he does murder someone, though, I'll have to call off on a sequel to ACiD. If he doesn't, then there'll most likely be a second FanFic to follow up on Talon and Penny.**

 **Anywho, this chapter had got some Talenny near the end, and it switches PoV's halfway through because Talon dies...**

* * *

I smirked triumphantly behind Pretty Penny's back as I pulled my hands free from the strawberry-flavored gum that she shot me with, like it was water. I was getting better at tricking her. After all, I learnt from the best (her).

But I put my triumph aside, because she was after somebody else now.

"Uncle Claw, watch out!" I called out to him. Penny turned around; her eyes widening when she saw that my hands were free.

A growl came from Penny before she sprinted towards me, pinning me down against the pathway grounds of the zoo. Either I'm just a noodle-armed agent, or she's ten times stronger than me!

I looked across from Penny; my Uncle Claw was pointing the new gun that Professor Quimby had finished perfecting last night.

It was a different type of gun. It is unable to kill or hurt someone, and instead, the bullet discharged from the gun bursts into powder when it hits the skin...causing the victim to become insanely worried and distressed!

Basically, they go insane for a few short minutes before passing out.

But it is harmless to everyone; human or animal. No side effects come or go with this gun, so I wasn't worried about Penny's well-being if my Uncle Claw managed to hit her.

Only downfall about this that I could call out...I may never fight Penny again after she passes out. She'll be locked up behind HQ's bars.

I shrugged off my thoughts as I knew I had to distract Penny so she wouldn't notice the gun.

And...I'm too late.

She glared at the gun, and just as my Uncle C fired, she brought out her MADex and the bullet bounced off of it.

Hitting my Uncle!

I watched in horror as he went insane, blabbing every single thing that worried him or made him extremely upset. MADcat ran off, meowing and hissing in fear until I could no longer see or hear her.

I was in such horror, that I didn't realize that Penny had pinned me and was running to grab the gun.

I got up off the ground quickly, but that was a mistake.

Penny shot me in an instant and I only remembered saying her name over and over again until I blacked out…

 **Penny's PoV**

I stood over Talon as I felt my cheeks turn to a dark red. What was this gun really doing? I shot him in the arm, hoping to draw some blood and show him that he should never mess with me, but…now he's yelling out random sentences…

And I'm mentioned in every single one!

He was saying something along the lines of…

"Penny knows my secrets!"

"She's gonna use them against me!"

"Penny doesn't love me!"

"I can't tell Penny I love her!"

Everything I heard made me want to black out as well, just like Talon had done so.

I smirked as an evil idea came to mind. I'd deal with what Talon blabbed later.

Right now, I needed to take some hostages...


	4. I'm Trapped!

**A/N: So, it's my little sister's birthday today! She's turning five, and then tomorrow, she's heading off the Kindergarten while I take a go at Gr. 10 :|**

 **And, because my gift to her is a baby rat, the beginning of this horribly written chapter is rat-themed. HA.**

 **Anyways, leave a review of what you think for the next chapter! I haven't got much time on my hands, so I'm sorry this is rushed.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up a human-sized hamster cage. Literally. There was a metal wheel, a dish full of dried corn and pellets, a water-bottle, and a green, castle-shaped shelter. The ground was sprinkled with aspen wood shavings, leaving the air around me fairly dusty.

Not only was there that, but there were nibblers, salt=wheels, and shredded-paper in one corner!

Penny was treating me like an animal! More of a rat, mouse, or hamster, to be exact!

I picked myself up off the ground, cursing under my breath for how stupid I was for rejecting those work-out opportunities I passed down. If I had taken them, I'd probably be stronger than Penny, disabling her from pinning me down! Then Uncle Claw and MADcat could've gotten her while I had her defenseless.

Wait! Uncle Claw! MADcat!

In one blink, I was scurrying around the cage, checking underneath any nook or cranny I could find in search for my missing family member's.

And that was when I realized that MADcat had escaped.

My heart began to lurch, as hope for finding Uncle Claw seemed to be washing down the drain.

"Looking for someone?"

I froze.

That high, familiar voice was Penny's!

I whipped around, and sure enough, there she was.

Pretty Penny; the girl who was keeping me hostage as a fucking rat!

There was a smug smirk on her face as she glared at me. I took no time in screeching at her.

"Where's my Uncle?"

"Oh, that imbecile who nearly shot me?"

I nodded as I was now pushed against the white, metal bars of the cage. My head nimbly fitting through two bars.

"He's with my Uncle Gadget." She giggled evilly. "His out of my hands now."

 _Dr. Gadget…_

The colour drained from my face as my knees gave up on me. Penny gazed at me with triumph, while pride was filling her lungs.

She's gotten to me. She's done it. She's turned my Uncle Claw over to the cyborg who's wanted him dead since I was eleven.

I feel like I've failed him…

A laugh interrupted my broken state.

"Talon, Talon, Talon…"

"You should've known MAD would win one day. Now, with Inspector Claw out of the way, we can finally take over the world!" Her voice made me want to grab her by the neck and choke the sickening giggles out of her until her face was the same colour of her eyes.

I glared up at her, despite how watery my eyes were at the mere thought of my Uncle meeting his fate.

She glared back into my eyes, more cheerfully than triumphantly.

"You've changed."

It was all I could say to her.

"Thank you," she scoffed, "You have too, but in a bad way. And thanks to that, I have become stronger."

I needed to find a way out of here before my Uncle became minced meat, and before Penny would murder me, if she was planning that by any chance.

But...how?

"Ahem?"

I turned my attention back towards her.

"I need to go run some errands, but…Brain will be guarding you until further notice. Don't try anything stupid!"

Regrettingly, I nodded, and Brain came out from behind her. He was on all fours, and was more...aggressive looking than the last time I had seen him.

His limbs were more muscular.

Pretty Penny left the room.


	5. Second Thoughts

**A/N: So, I was in a rush tonight to get this up, and I'm kind of hitting a writer's block with this! Suggestions are welcomed.**

 **Next chapter will be longer, and Ch. 9 of ACiD will be out on Dec. 26! Wonder if Talon is dead or alive? ;)**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I let out a heavy sigh as soon as I disappeared from the room that held Talon captive. I felt like my soul had left my body in that sigh, and the only thing keeping me standing was the wall I was leaning against.

Being truthful, I had no idea WHAT I was doing. I had Talon and Inspector Claw captured, and I didn't even tell Dr. Gadget yet. Brain suggested that I tell my uncle, but my heart...said otherwise.

I truly do try hard to conceal the feelings that I have for that HQ agent. I really do. But simply handing him over to my uncle where he'll be tortured and most likely murdered, wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

I didn't want to hand over his uncle either because then I'd probably never see Talon again...and he'd never forgive me!

The one thing that my Uncle Gadget and Brain have ever wanted to was to eliminate Inspector Claw. The missions my Uncle sent me on was all bait to capture Inspector Claw, or lure him into a dangerous situation where catastrophes could finish the job for MAD.

But, this whole time, I was against it all..

And the whole time, I've only been trying to get closer to Talon!

I never gave Inspector Claw to Dr. Gadget; he's actually in the room next to Talon's cage, sleeping.

* * *

I sighed as I grabbed some sort of hard, piece of corn from the food bowl in this cage. I bite into it only to be shot back with immense pain. The damn thing was as hard as ice!

I chucked it away, nearly hitting Brain, who growled in return. I didn't bother to say sorry.

"Hey,"

I turned and saw Penny, and glared at seeing her figure leaning next to her pup.

"What."

"You okay?"

I started laughing hysterically, "I'm locked in a rat cage with freeze-dried food and prickly sawdust bedding. I'm the best!" Sarcasm leaked through my voice.

"Alrighty then, guess you can stay there then!" I heard her begin to walk off, and I felt as if my imaginary rat ears perked up instantly.

"Wait! This cage is, totes, the worst!"

She turned around to me and flashed a quick smile.

A smile that melted my heart like ice cream.


End file.
